Broken Wings
by Scotty1609
Summary: CHARACTER DEATH  T for gore and blood   Robin dies.  'nuff said.


**Yes, the human body has about 5 liters of blood in it.**

**No, I do not know if a 'scrawny boy' really has only 4 liters.**

**I OWN NOTHING!  
><strong>

**Warnings: Gore, Blood, and Guts. (do not read if you are squeamish) Oh, and Character Death**

The human body has about five liters of blood in it. In a small body, like that of a thirteen-year-old boy's, who is already skinny and short and scrawny for his age- there might be four.

As Robin lay there on the concrete, about three of those four liters of crimson poison seeped from his body and down to the drain on the street corner.

Rain pounded down on the boy's face, washing blood off of his suit. The crimson melded with the red of his top. It stained his gloves brown and his shoes black. He gasped and sputtered for air, his mouth open a little less than half-way. Blood filled his lungs and mouth, mixing with the sweet rainwater that pounded all over him, around and over his broken body. His face had several scratches all over it, thanks to Joker's hounds, and a large strip of suit, skin, and muscle was completely ripped from his side, showing his white rib bones. Between the shattered white, bloody and pulsating lungs could be seen. His left arm was in shredded tatters, and his right ear was ripped to pieces, blood coming out of it and running down his neck. Both of his legs were broken, and his left foot was completely destroyed- being smashed and busted open, soaked in a liter of blood. Blood... blood... blood... Most of it came from his ribs, but another large portion came from a deep scratch below his other ear. It cut into his throat, almost three inches long.

As the young boy lay in the blood-muddled water, he only hoped that his father and friends would reach him in time so that he could say his goodbyes...

The pounding of footsteps answered him. "Oh, gods!" That was M'gann.

"N- no... Dick..." Wally.

"Oh my God..." Artemis.

"Robin... I have failed..." Kaldur'ahm.

A sour silence followed by an anguished roar ran through the alleyway.

Superboy.

Two strong arms covered in black fabric pulled the boy up into a half-sitting position. Robin's eyes slowly flitted upwards, and he saw his father's face, hidden by that deep black cowl, a cowl that stroked fear into everyone- villains and heroes alike. The only person it didn't scare was Richard Grayson-Wayne.

Batman.

"B- Bruce," he gasped as blood came up from his throat.

More footsteps.

The mentors...

There were gasps, and then, there came weeping. Everyone knew he couldn't last much longer... There was so much blood. So much blood...

Robin gasped and sputtered as more blood emerged from his throat. "Hang on, Dick," came the Dark Knight's dark growl. "I'm gonna get you out of here, son. Just hang-"

"B- B- Bruce..." Dick gasped for air and grabbed his father's hand. "W- we both know that that i- isn't going to h- h- happen..."

Batman gasped and stuttered, and Robin realized with a start that his father- _the _Batman- was weeping.

"My God, Dick... this is all my fault."

Robin shook his head as best as he could. "N- n- no..." he gasped, even _more _crimson liquid emerging from his throat. "D- D- Dad... I n- never c- c- called you that, did I?"

Bruce shuddered and held his son closer to his chest. "Be strong, Dick. I- I love you, son... I always have... when I first saw you, such an innocent boy- I found myself again. You dragged me out of this- out of being Gothom's Dark Knight... You brought me out of the demon of revenge that I had become..." More sobs came from the Justice League and Young Justice.

Batman pulled back his cowl, and everyone gasped when they saw Bruce Wayne's face. "I thought I could hide you, Dick... Protect you... You can show them, now. I trust them..."

Slowly, the Bat removed his son's mask to show the brightest pair of blue eyes the heroes and heroines had ever seen.

"D- Dad," Dick gasped, putting a hand on his father's chin. "Y- you've taught me s- s- so much... I only wish I could have been a b- b- better son..."

"No," the Dark Knight snapped, to Richard's shock. "No, Dick... Richard- you wer- _are _the best son any man could ever dream of..." Tears fell freely down the man's cheeks, and he didn't care if his team saw. His son... his son...

Robin's body gave a violent shudder. The last of those four liters came out of his mouth. "I- I- l-l- love y- you, Dad..."

And Dick Grayson-Wayne's body have one more shuddering heave before falling still. His heart stopped beating, and you could see those lungs frozen through his white ribs.

Batman roared in agony.

His little bird was gone...

His wings were broken...

And so was Batman's soul...

**SO SAD!**

**Normally, I hate Character Death fics, but I try to broaden my writing.**

**REVIEWS= :)**


End file.
